


Мех да и только

by Firizi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: Однажды у воспитанной шиншиллы по имени Ганнибал появился сосед





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom Hannibal 2016

Дело было вечером. Теплым июньским вечером, когда добропорядочные граждане прощались с коллегами и брели по узким улочкам домой. Студенты возвращались с дополнительных занятий, школьники объедались мороженым после секций и кружков, а собачники выходили в парк с поводками и яркими пластиковыми тарелками.  
Ганнибал нежился в узком прямоугольнике солнечного света, падающего в окно. Он был воспитанным и умным существом. Будь он человеком, его смело можно было назвать начитанным и образованным, но для шиншиллы книги были редким лакомством, и Ганнибал заменял их опытом и житейской мудростью. Он знал, что его благородной дымчатой шерстке не стоило долго находиться под прямыми лучами, поэтому всегда выбирал для солнечных ванн поздний вечер, когда закат согревал, но не кусался пеклом.  
Конечно, иногда его хозяйка забывала распахнуть шторы, и тогда Ганнибалу не оставалось ничего, кроме как перетаскивать игрушки по клетке, расставляя их в правильном порядке: от больших к маленьким. Самые погрызенные прятались внизу под ванночкой с песком, где Марго их не видела и не могла предъявить скучающей шиншилле претензий.  
Сегодня она в очередной раз задерживалась — наверняка заехала после работы в конюшню. Ганнибалу категорически не нравилось, когда от нее пахло лошадьми. Учуяв терпкое амбре из смеси пота и шерсти, он воротил нос и принимался демонстративно чистить усики и умываться. Марго по неведомым причинам находила это забавным и начинала гладить и тискать питомца, не позволяя закончить туалет. Впрочем, стоило ей взяться за щетку, как его настроение улучшалось. Ганнибалу нравилось, когда его вычесывали, а шубка становилась гладкой и блестящей.  
Вот и сегодня после того, как он несколько минут вертелся в песке, умываясь и отряхиваясь от песчинок, попадающих в уши, заботливые руки Марго ему бы не помешали.  
Ганнибал мечтательно прикрыл глаза, выгибая шею и представляя мягкие прикосновения щеточки под подбородком, когда тень в окне заслонила прощальные лучи солнца. Недовольно зашевелив усами, он приоткрыл сначала один глаз, а потом и второй. К его удивлению, угасающий свет загородила не туча и даже не голубь, рассевшийся на подоконнике. У пластичного силуэта за окном был длинный пушистый хвост и короткие, настороженно приподнятые уши.  
Ганнибал привстал на задние лапы, усиленно принюхиваясь. Чужак тоже заметил его и ткнулся носом в стекло. Им оказался самый обыкновенный мангуст, грязновато-рыжий, с вытянутой треугольной мордочкой, и Ганнибал представить себе не мог, откуда он взялся.  
Не успел он толком обдумать этот поразительный факт, как чужак резко вытянулся и нырнул в узкую щель между рамами.  
Ганнибал отскочил к задней стене клетки, угрожающе тявкнув на вторженца.  
Тот шумно зафыркал, принюхиваясь, и вдруг прыгнул к клетке. Ганнибал затараторил громче, предупреждая наглого чужака, что ему не поздоровится, вздумай он тут хозяйничать. Мангуст сначала склонил голову на бок, приглядываясь к нему, а потом принялся цеплять когтями прутья клетки, пытаясь ее открыть. Ганнибал оскорбленно зацокал на него, пытаясь вызвать положенный трепет перед превосходящим по уму и силе противником. Но мангуст только застриг ушами и вильнул хвостом, будто отмахивался от надоедливой мухи. Ни грамма уважения. Пять минут спустя он уже по-хозяйски гулял по комнате, обнюхивал игрушки Ганнибала и пробовал их на зуб. На возмущенное тявканье шиншиллы он не обращал никакого внимания, чем заслужил пожизненное место в списке самых нелюбимых Ганнибалом существ.  
В таком непередаваемом стрессе прошло не меньше часа. Ганнибал устал возмущаться и рычать на невоспитанного зверя и забился в самый угол клетки, нервно потряхивая хвостом.  
Скрип ключа в замочной скважине он услышал сразу. Услышал его и мангуст.  
Он припал к полу и пополз к дверям, явно намереваясь атаковать. Ганнибал затрещал на всю квартиру, предупреждая Марго об угрозе. Зазвучали торопливые шаги и дверь в комнату стремительно распахнулась, огрев мангуста по носу. Обиженно заскулив, он шмыгнул между ног Марго к большому креслу, напугав ее до икоты. Ганнибал сердито заклекотал, жалея хозяйку и одновременно распекая ее за нерасторопность. Разумеется, теперь она боялась идти к креслу и выгонять оттуда врага.  
Не успели они прийти в себя, как в дверь позвонили. Марго настороженно попятилась, поглядывая на кресло, пока не исчезла из виду. Из коридора донеслись голоса.  
Минуту спустя она вернулась, а за ней семенила девушка с густыми каштановыми кудрями. Она окинула комнату внимательным взглядом и улыбнулась, увидев Ганнибала. Марго указала ей на кресло, и девушка бесстрашно двинулась к нему.  
— Уилл, малыш, иди ко мне.  
Ганнибал навострил уши, прислушиваясь к приятному голосу. Девушка осторожно приближалась к креслу, подзывая — теперь уже не было сомнений — мангуста, а когда тот высунул мордочку из укрытия, восторженно воскликнула. Мангуст вздрогнул и снова исчез, Марго фыркнула, а девушка сконфуженно улыбнулась. Они обменялись приободряющими взглядами, а Ганнибал раздраженно цокнул и забрался на перекладину под крышей клетки. Этот цирк надоел ему еще час назад, поэтому счастливое воссоединение мангуста Уилла со своей хозяйкой Аланой его не интересовало.  
Лишь когда они собрались домой, Ганнибал покосился в сторону вяло уворачивающегося от ласковых рук мангуста и мстительно фыркнул.  
Гостья ушла, но через полчаса вернулась. Они с Марго устроились на кухне, откуда вскоре запахло кофе, а Ганнибал, не дождавшийся щеточки и хозяйского внимания, забрался в гамак и уснул.  
Если бы он знал, что новая соседка сдружится с хозяйкой, а наглый мангуст повадится сбегать через день и забираться в окно, он бы не смог спать так сладко в этот вечер. Но Ганнибал, хоть и был умным, будущее предвидеть не мог.  
В следующий раз мангуст появился, когда Марго была дома. Ганнибала развеселила недовольная физиономия вторженца, когда тот осознал, что на сей раз не сможет спокойно расхаживать по комнате. Марго заметила его сразу, но не стала спешить с поимкой и просто позвонила соседке. Алана забрала его минут через пять, преодолев нешуточное сопротивление.  
На следующий день мангуст несколько минут вертелся за окном, выглядывая Марго, прежде чем шмыгнул в форточку. Ганнибал по привычке затрещал на него, но скоро осознал тщетность усилий и просто отполз от настойчивого зверя подальше. Мангуст не смутился. Он оставил возле клетки Ганнибала орех и выжидательно устроился неподалеку.  
Нашел дурака.  
Пару недель спустя Ганнибал был настолько закален неприятными встречами с новым соседом, что научился безболезненно его игнорировать. Уилл запрыгивал в окно, а Ганнибал уползал в свой гамак, захватив одну из своих игрушек. Настойчивые попытки подружиться он оставлял без ответа.  
Мангуст, кажется, начал понимать, что ему не рады, и появлялся все реже. Зато его хозяйка зачастила с конфетами и пирожными, а то и с подарками самому Ганнибалу. Он чувствовал, что его просто пытались задобрить, но не возражал против подношений.  
Куда более неприятным гостем был брат Марго, норовящий ущипнуть Ганнибала за ухо или отдавить ему хвост.  
Однажды он пришел без приглашения и долго вертелся то тут, то там, не давая Марго шага ступить без ехидных комментариев. Вскоре она сбежала к соседке, а Ганнибал забрался в свою ванночку, тешась надеждой, что Мэйсон не вздумает к нему лезть.  
Как же он ошибался…  
Невоспитанный дикарь вытащил его за хвост, не обращая внимания на писк и укусы. Пару раз встряхнув Ганнибала, как пакетик с чаем, он с глумливой ухмылкой потыкал его в живот и щелкнул по носу. Ганнибал завертелся, пытаясь достать садиста зубами, но тот был в сто раз сильнее.  
И все же справедливость его настигла. Впрыгнувший в окно мангуст стрелой метнулся к ногам врага и вцепился в его лодыжку клыками. Мэйсон заверещал, выронив Ганнибала и попытался стряхнуть зверя с ноги, но Уилл держал его крепко, громко рыча и царапая когтями.  
Когда Ганнибал, пыхтя и фыркая, выбрался из кучи игрушек, в которую благополучно рухнул, в комнате уже были Алана и Марго. Уилл отпустил свою добычу и скрылся за креслом, не позволив себя тронуть. Пару мгновений спустя Ганнибал шмыгнул к нему под бок и сосредоточенно обнюхал испачканную кровью мордочку. Мангуст был цел и невредим. Гордясь своей работой, он сыто облизнулся, заодно пройдясь шершавым язычком по носу Ганнибала.  
Через несколько минут в квартире наступило затишье, и они смогли выбраться из укрытия, но тут же попали в чрезмерно ласковые объятья хозяек.  
После этого случая Мэйсон к ним больше не приходил. А Марго перестала запирать Ганнибала, позволив гулять по комнатам и встречать друга у окна.


End file.
